narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Clash of Clans: Ryuka Uchiha vs. Suzana Ryu
First Meetings Suzana Ryu was jumping from tree to tree, having arrived from a recent mission. She was bored, the mission hadn't really been very exciting and she really wanted to get home so she could relax. Just then, as she kept jumping, she noticed another figure ahead of her, also jumping from tree to tree. Whoever or whatever it was, it didn't seem to acknowledge her, although it clearly sensed her. She immediately stopped on a tree and hid behind the trunk, trying to read who it was, according to the figure's chakra and overall appearance from where she was. Suzana had no idea who this person was, but she didn't like it that he had a sword on him, and he seemed dangerous. So, she quietly crept out to the edge of the branch she was on, and readied a kunai with a paper bomb on it. Immediately, the figure stopped as well, and turned around, facing her completely. "Don't bother." His voice said in a slightly monotone voice. "I'll just stop it in mid-air." He folded his arms across his chest. "well aren't we special?" said Suzana in a mocking tone. She then did the unexpected, by throwing the paper bomb-kunai not at this figure, but at the base of the tree she was on, causing it to fall on the man, but not before Suzana jumped off to the next tree. Ryuka calmly flipped out of the way, landing on another tree branch just below her. He squinted his eyes slightly to see the familiar symbol of her headband. "Out of my way." He said. "I'm not here to play with trash." "Trash?!" said Suzana as a vein popped on her forehead. "You're the one who's trash!" she said aggravated as she stomped on her tree branch, punching a hole clean through onto Ryuka's branch, landing on his head, and continuing through his own branch to the ground, causing a small crater to form in the earth, and causing a small speck of blood to form out of Ryuka's mouth. Fortunately, Ryuka thrust his hands out, flipping back onto his feet. He caught a piece of branch, channeled some chakra into it, and thrust it at Suzana's branch, making it shatter and forcing her to land onto the ground below. "The Guardians?" He thought, eyeing her headband. "She must be keeping in touch with Ean." Still annoyed, Suzana lunged at Ryuka with blinding speed, and pulled up a fist to strike him cleanly in the stomach, and followed up with an elbow to the face. Ryuka winced, as the fist slammed into his stomach, but he ducked, missing the elbow. Grabbing the arm that connected with his stomach, he countered with his own punch, hitting Suzano in the face and making her stagger back. She continued back until she regained her footing and backflipped away, landing on her feet at the end of the move, with her hands in a handsign. "Fire Style: Spitfire!" she said as he shot multiple rounds of explosive flame at her opponent. "Fire Release: Phoenix Flower Jutsu." Multiple fireballs erupted from Ryuka's lips, smashing into her flames and creating a series of explosions. As the smoke c;eared, Suzana took the moment to get a good look at her opponent. Hm... seems like an Uhciha to me... she thought. "Hey kid, what's your name and rank?" she asked. Ryuka merely looked on. "Ryuka Uchiha." He said calmly. "S-Class." So this kid is the one we've been told to capture... thought Suzana. "I'm Suzana Ryu, eighth captain of the Guardians," she said as he took out a small kunai and pricked her finger. "Summoning Jutsu..." she continued as a large cloud og smoke formed, and when dissipated a large Ox appeared, with Suzana on its back. "Hn." Ryuka crouched slightly, his hand on the hilt of Keibatsu. "If you're aiming to kill me, then you shall die." He said coldly. Suzana drew one of the scrolls on the Ox's various holsters. "Hah, your pretty funny. Becuase I don't remember an order to kill you, btu that won't stop me if I'm tempted," she said as she unfurled the scroll, showing the large symbol that read Leaper. Suddenly, a blast of smoke burst from the symbol, and a ten-foot tall monster with numerous claws and tentacles from its mouth was in front of Suzana and her mount. "This the fastest one, so be careful~" she said in a slightly sing-song voice. Ryuka frowned, wiping the blood from his mouth. "I think I might have to get serious here." He thought, settling himself into the oh-so-familiar Bankai stance. "Ban...kai." He whispered. A flash of light, and he was fully in his Bankai form. "Let's see what you've got." He challenged. The monster disappeared, and landed on him, crushing the ground where it landed, giving off a horrible shriek as it did so. As the monster stood in triumph, a blast of demonic energy sent it flying through the air, then on its back in a mighty crash. As the dust cleared, Ryuka was shown standing there, sword raised in the air. The monster rose quickly, and reappeared in front of Ryuka, extending its long, clawed limb from its back to plunge itself into Ryuka's right shoulder, giving off its horrible scream again. Ryuka sidestepped the attack, thrusting his sword into its limb and ripping upwards. A rift of dark energy tore through the monster's arm, and blood splattered. Hitting the upper body, it caused the monster's head and upper body to explode, and it fell on its back with a thud. At that moment, a rustling in the bushes revealing Seireitou as he came out and watched the fight, "Wierd, i didnt think girls from the guardians could be good looking" he thoguth grinning The body's lower half stirred, and the legs slowly rose to their feet. From the waist up, the spine regrew, and various organs regenerated from the bottom half up, and eventually the entirety was restored. The beast roared this time, and used its fore-claws to slice a gash in Ryuka's chest, continuing the onslaught with the various sets of claws it had. C'mon, just a bit longer thought Suzana as she sat on her Ox, watching the scene. "Oh, by the way, I forgot to tell you, it can regenerate if you don't kill it the right way!" Ryuka's eyes widened, as the sharpened claws slashed through his chest, and he jumped back, clutching it. His hand was covered in red. "Well....it can't regenerate if there's nothing left''As his wounds began to heal themselves, Ryuka's eyes swirled into the Mangekyo Sharingan. "Amaterasu." Immediately, the monster's body became engulfed in unholy flames. It let out a painful shriek as the fire swept across its body with horrifying speed, destroying every part of the ''Leaper, until it was reduced to nothing but ashes. Ryuka turned to Suzana, the Mangekyo Sharingan deactivating. "Those flames will continue to burn for a maximum of seven days and seven nights." He said. "If that thing isn't dead by now, and most likely it is, it will take that amount of time for it to re-generate." Suzana was impressed, "You surprise me, you figured out how to destroy it and you actually carried it out. Not bad. But, there are some things you forgot," she said, snapping her fingers. Suddenly a wide array of wires came out of nowhere and strung themselves around Ryuka's body, immobilizing him completely. He was left hanging a foot off of the ground, helpless. Suzana got off of the ox and walked over to the boy. "Well, Ryuka, it seems you're kind of hanging there," she said as she grabbed some paper seals that were attached to the wires. "Oh, and these seem to be power seals. Poor you, having your chakra drained slowly until you die," she continued while pulling out a kunai. "And, it also must be that you're in a state where you can't get out of it... unfortunate, isn't it?" she asked, pulling up her knife to his face, slowly swiping it across his skin, leaving a small cut that slowly leaked blood. Ryuka just stared at her, a small smile coming across his face, even as the blood ran down his cheek. "I guess I'll have to take that back about you being trash." He said coolly. "You've got me in quite a pickle..." His sword was dropped just below him, lying on its side. "But you should realize something." Suzana's face turned to more of a scowl. "That underestimating people like you can lead to one's downfall? Sorry, I don't underestimate," she said as she pulled back her knife and dug it into Ryuka's stomach as hard as she could, spilling blood on the ground, and left it there as she walked away to her ox, releasing the animal's summon. "Not even close." At that instant, a burst of dark energy erupted from Ryuka, breaking himself from his prison. Landing beside his sword, he picked it up. "Normal ninja techniques like yours...can't beat the power of darkness." He said simply, in a mildly lecturing voice. Now Suzana's expression was one of pure distaste. Slightly turning, she said "Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Juujikafuu Metsuki," as she reopened the small cut on her finger. There was a cloud of smoke, and what came out of it was... Nothing. Even Suzana was gone. Suddenly, Ryuka heard a whooshing sound, and was caught under a giant chunk of force, that was entierly invisible, crushing the ground he was on, including himself.